Life is Weird
by Colia
Summary: Bella can't step out of the unnatural world now... she was born into it...how will she survive and will she find love.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own the main character in this book_

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_

Prologue

Yes I know I've been through a lot and so what I'm not going to sit here and cry forever about having my heart broken and my so called family leaving me alone. Now I'm stronger and healthy well as any vampire would be. See I'm a special type of vampire that no knows about because there is only one of this kind of vampire. How all of this happened was three months after the Cullens left my dad informed me that I was adopted which wasn't a big shock by the way I was always guessing I was since the age of thirteen and that since I turned eighteen I can now have the box my parents left my father.

"Dad are you sure about this what if they are some hobos and they want me to be a billionaire and give them all my hard earned money" I said in a kid tone, this is always what happens to me when I'm nerves.

"Bella you will never find out if you never open it, I would love to stay and see what's inside of it but I could never get this darned thing open, anyways I'm off the station there are some missing hikers outside of forks and it may have been a murder."

"Ok dad be careful" Charlie scares me when he goes out on crime scenes like these, when I know who kidnapped and drank them dry. Well off of that subject, this box was the most beautiful/ unique box I have ever seen. It had carving of hearts and other people who had masculine beauty. I went to open the box but it wouldn't budge then like my body knew what to do my hand grazed one heart that was small and kind of bold but still was beautiful and I pushed the heart and the box sprung open.

"Well that's not odd at all" I said to myself. The inside of the box look the same on the inside as it did the outside but the difference was the folded up piece of paper my name scribble all pretty like.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hello my daughter my name is Stormy and I'm your mother and your father is named Luke our last name is Carter. We are well were the oldest vampires alive with all the powers in the world, but my daughter you father had a vision of the Voturi finding out about you and kill you and us. So we gave you to Charlie and Renee in hope you would be safer. One thing you need to know is that you are so special and will be more powerful than any other vampire because you are the child of two. See vampires are not able to have kids because when they change it stops all the organs you need to function, but a vampire and a human can have a kid but the chances of the human making it through having the kid is not likely. But one of my powers is to bring matter back to life and so that's how we made you. Now the most important thing you need to know is after your eighteenth birthday you will slowly start changing into a vampire also with slowing gaining your powers which I suspect will be a slightly humorous process but you will be ok. The last thing is you will never have to work a day of your life in the bottom of this box there is a compartment with a debit card linked to all of our accounts and also a number to this awesome lawyer with all of our information like and locations of all our houses. Me and your farther wish you good luck and we are sorry you will never meet us but we love you with all of our hearts._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"O wow this changes things" I thought then and looked at the bottom of the box sure enough a little handle was at the bottom. I pulled the handle and a debit card with this man and woman's face was on it and a piece of paper that said ARTHUR JENKS and his number scribbled at the bottom.

"What am I going to know" I whispered as I walked up stairs to take a long needed nap.

_So good or bad let me know!_

_REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was the weirdest feeling I could possible feel right now. It only means my dreams are the only normal part of me left. I looked over every part of my body just to see if I could notice any abnormal feature yet nothing to my knowledge so I guess I can stay sane for now.

"O crap Charlie" I ran down stairs, surprisingly not tripping over my two left feet.

"Bella is that you, what are you doing up so early it 5:30 In the morning" I heard come out of Charlie's voice.

"Sorry dad I thought I didn't sleep for that long so I thought I needed to fix supper for you, I'll make it up to you I'll fix you a nice breakfast instead" I knew I had him when I heard his funny old man grunt and heard the hall closet door close, time to get cooking.

Once breakfast was done and Charlie left the only thing I could think of was what my mom and dad left me. So I grabbed my phone and dialed the number that was on the slip of paper and it rang once and was picked up in an instant.

"Hello Carters, I was beginning to think you totally forgot about me but what can I do for you today?" I heard the man say.

"Um, is this Arthur Jenks? My parents Luke and Stormy Carter gave me your number and said you can give me information to what they left behind for me." Did I really sound like a girl

"Bella, I was wondering when I was going to hear your voice on my phone line, anyways to tell you the answers to all of your questions you will need to come down to my office in Las Vegas. How about 5:30 tomorrow?"

"Um sure, how will I pay for it" I really was curious but then again I keep forgetting I am now a rich cookie.

"Silly Bella I have already unlocked all your parent's accounts and now you have all the money you will need. I have also arranged for a car to pick you up at the airport tonight and take you anywhere you need to go but please remember you need to be at my office for your appointment. Also I have a hotel booked for you for 5 days. I took care of your school already the moment you called I had them to send me your diploma and your transcript so your other dad won't be upset. So Bella let me get off the phone so you can pack and I can get some other things done I'll see you soon. Good bye.

Wow all of this is really happening. So I ran upstairs got packed with all my favorite clothes and bath product and left a note for Charlie saying I need a break from all this and ill call him as soon as the time is right. Then the next thing I know im on the an air plaine waiting to see what my future has in store.

_**Sorry it took me so long to write this… any ideas for next chapter….. I try to be quick next time.**_


End file.
